


Unexpected Declarations

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mythical AU [38]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Family, Festivals, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Marriage Proposal, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Size Difference, Tributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Cyclonus decides to use the Tribute Festival to his advantage.





	Unexpected Declarations

Tailgate wiped the sweat from her brow. For the past week, she and her father had been working pretty hard. The Tribute Festival was tomorrow, so she and Anchor were doing some overtime to craft extra weapons to offer as tribute. Since their village was closer to the main city of Kaon, they had more monsters who were interested in finely crafted weapons. And since Anchor was the best weapons smith in the village, there would be plenty of monsters wanting to have a weapon of their own. 

While she didn't make the weapons, she would help carry around supplies and bring him the necessary tools for crafting. She wished she was better at this stuff, but thankfully, Anchor had a couple of apprentices who could help. She mainly managed the sales and business aspects of it all. She enjoyed working though, nonetheless.

Still, on top of regularly managing the store and making more weapons for tomorrow, she hadn't had a chance to sit down and relax. For the past week, she would work, eat, shower, and then sleep; it had been like clockwork. But she swore, once the Festival was over, she was going to relax and be a lazy bum... at least for a few days before heading back to work again.

She carried over supplies over to one of the benches, setting them down with loud clamoring clanks. She looked around the shop, seeing that Anchor and his two apprentices completely engrossed in their work. She would have to bring them something to eat soon... They couldn't forge weapons if they couldn't concentrate because of an empty stomach.

But before she could ask them if they wanted anything in particular, she heard a light jingle come from the front. Right, even though the Tribute Festival was tomorrow, that didn't mean they wouldn't get customers. Quickly, she ran out to the front of the shop... though she was surprised to find a demon standing outside the shop as opposed to a human. After all, the Tribute Festival was tomorrow where the demon wouldn't have to buy anything.

Then again, she knew this demon. Cyclonus, a regular at her father's shop and a royal hunter for King Megatron. While a bit standoffish and blunt, Tailgate liked him. He was a decent person, never caused too much trouble, and had even helped deal with some threatening customers every once in a while. And he didn't mind chatting with her when he was waiting for Anchor to finish up his weapons. Weapons that were unique to the demon and nothing like the standard ones they would be offering at the Festival tomorrow.

"Good afternoon, Sir Cyclonus," she said, smiling up at the demon.

He acknowledged her with a nod. Most people would have thought he was being rude, but she knew better. He was just quiet, so he meant no offense. He just didn’t talk much unless he felt it warranted a verbal response.

"Did you need something?"

He nodded, pulling out his dagger from his belt. A dagger for him, but almost like a small sword for her. Tailgate held out her hands to take it, already noting the excessive damage to the blade. Primus, she wondered just what he had fought for the blade to get this messed up. Being the royal hunter to King Megatron probably meant that whatever he was hunting was probably something big or violent… She would have asked, but at the same time, she didn’t really want to know what did this.

“I’m aware you’re busy preparing for the Festival,” he said. “I don’t need this to be fixed right away, but I must ask if it can be done within the week.”

Normally, Tailgate would ask him to wait longer, but Cyclonus was special. For one thing, he was the royal hunter; you didn’t make the royal hunter wait longer than he wanted. But also, Cyclonus was a regular customer and a good person. Anchor always tried to be courteous to their regulars, especially if they were good people. He also seemed to like that the demon was nice to Tailgate when some of their male customers (not their regulars) could be rather rude.

She smiled. "Not a problem. I'll let my father know, just give me one minute."

Cyclonus nodded, watching as she disappeared into the back. A part of him felt a bit guilty for asking them to do even more work than they already had to do for the festival. Anchor put a lot of time into his work, which is why Cyclonus was a fan of his blades in the first place. They didn't make weapons for show. The weapons were always sturdy, durable, and could last a long while.

The only reason why this one needed repair was because he came across a rather disruptive giant that had been causing trouble for other hunters along the Eastern border. While the giant had been killed, his dagger had unfortunately been more or less destroyed. And while he had access to other weapons, all from this very shop, it was an excuse to see Tailgate.

The demon never would have guessed he would have fallen for a human.

She was so unlike the women of his race. Demoness only took their own interests to heart and cared little for others, plotting and scheming to make their way higher in the world. Even most demons were like that as well.

Tailgate was never like that. She was human. She cared for others, putting forward their best interests all the while ensuring they were happy. Not only would she do her best to help her customers, but she even sometimes had delicious homemade food for them to snack out. She was just so… selfless and kind.

Primus, the first time he had seen her smile after her complimented Anchor work had brought a warm feeling through his chest.

But even compared to human women, she was still so different. For one thing, her appearance was much different than most human women he had come across. She was smaller, much smaller than most women, and... definitely bigger. He was used to seeing much slenderer woman than her, such as King Megatron's own wife and many other humans in this village alone. And he was aware that Tailgate had been mocked by human men for her larger figure. He had no idea why; he found her to be beautiful as she was.

As he stood back from the counter, his mind suddenly flashed to his king. And his general. And so many others before them who had all married as of late. Marriage had crossed his mind before, but he always dismissed the idea. He was a royal hunter who made great money. He had loyal servants to tend to his needs whenever they arose. He had no need or interest in a wife.

Then he had become fond of Tailgate. Then the idea of a finding a wife became much more pleasant. Having someone to tend to their home and affairs while he hunted, to care for any offspring they may have and would carry on his title. But when thinking of who could be his wife, his thoughts always settled on Tailgate. Wide bearing hips, a talent for cooking, and she seemed to manage her father's shop extremely well while Anchor worked. She had so many qualities that screamed that she was the one.

But he hesitated. He knew she was comfortable with monsters, but that didn't mean she wanted to marry one. She probably didn't even see him as a potential lover either. To her, he was probably just another customer. A customer who happened to be a demon, but still someone she could talk to casually every time he came by here.

He didn’t want to frighten her. More than once, he had thought to approach her. Ask her to allow him to court her, to allow her to consider marriage with their relationship. But every time he thought to ask, anxiety would build into his chest and prevented him from saying a word outside of their normal conversations.

Tailgate reentered the room. “Mister Cyclonus?”

The demon snapped out of his thoughts, looking to the young woman. She had a smile on her face and the weapon was gone. He already knew she had good news for him, but he let her speak her piece.

“My father says he can have it fixed in a couple days after the Festival,” she said. “Is that okay?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Tailgate smile widened, clapping her hands together. “Do you need anything else? I can show you some of the new metal we acquired for weapons.”

“… If you don’t mind.”

Tailgate nodded, bending down to pull out a case that had been under the desk. The conversation turned into a typical blur for him. Pleasant and allowing him to spend more time with the woman he had been longing after for so long. Just her gentle voice was enough to bring him a sense of peace.

Damn it, he wanted her to badly… But he feared she would say no. That she would reject him for being a demon, a monster. And she would probably tell Anchor what he proposed to her and he would end up banned from the store… And he would never see her again. Not without breaking the law. And he refused to do that. Besides, that would only make Tailgate dislike him more, if not outright fear him.

Primus, this would have been so much easier if he weren’t a monster. He never once regretted being a demon, but now… It was the only thing keeping him from telling Tailgate his feelings. She could accept monster customers, but probably never a monster suitor. Perhaps he should have done what King Megatron did with his wife. Appear to her as a human first and then have her come to see him in a more romantic light…

Cyclonus’s mind paused, his eyes drifting down to Tailgate as she showed him a new handle-type Anchor had been working on. King Megatron… did more than just appear to his wife as a human when they first met. He took her during the Tribute Festival two years ago.

And the Festival was coming again tomorrow. The Tribute Festival where Cyclonus could... claim her as tribute instead of taking anything else offered. He would not be denied, not even she could refuse him... Could he really do that though? He knew it wasn't against the law and that no one could stop him, but... Would it really get him what he wanted? Would he really be able to have her if he claimed her as his tomorrow?

And what if she had feelings for someone else? What if she already had plans to give herself to another? He did not want to be the reason for her unhappiness. And if he took her, she would be separated from her friends and her family. As far as he knew, she was the only one Anchor had to depend on outside of work. He couldn't take her from her life.

But that didn't mean he didn't want to. For so long, so long he had wanted her... And tomorrow was presenting him with a chance to claim her. He knew if he waited too long, she would become someone else's. It was only a matter of time before someone else saw her like he did. Someone human... Someone Tailgate might just fall in love with. He couldn't let that happen. He refused.

"I'm afraid I must depart, Miss Tailgate," he said suddenly, accidentally cutting her off.

"Oh..." She placed down her wares. "Of course." But then she gave a gentle smile, standing up straight to look at him again. "I hope to see you tomorrow at the Festival, Sir Cyclonus. There should be plenty of good wares for you to take home."

He nodded. "Farewell."

She waved goodbye as he turned his back and left. A hundred different things rushed through his mind as he made his way out of the market. So she wanted to see him. Or at least hoped to see him. That was what she said anyway. It could have meant she really did want to see him or that she was just being polite. It was likely the latter, even though he wanted to hope for the former. But even if it was the former, did that mean she wanted to be with him? Or did she just like seeing him? 

He didn't know and he hated that. He wanted her, but everything... Everything was just so complicated. Nothing like hunting. So much more careful planning anf tact was required. Something he didn't have at the moment.

But Cyclonus would definitely return here tomorrow. By then, he would have a decision made. 

* * *

The early hours of the morning had the entire village in a tizzy. Some were more zealous than others, waking at the crack of dawn to set up stalls, stands and even utilizing wagons to show off tribute. Tailgate yawned and stretched, hearing the whetstone grind wheel in her father's shop finishing off the last of his blades.

Smiling, Tailgate rolled out of bed to quickly change. Once she was dressed and ready to go, she rushed down the stairs to check on Anchor. Once she saw that he and his two apprentices were still working, she went into the back to grab a few nails and a hammer. Then she moved out to their stall, reinforcing the stand and making it look a little more presentable. Then she dragged out the weapon racks Anchor had displayed in the store for that extra edge.

Looking out into the village square, she watched as the last of village finished setting up decorations and the last of the displays. She could see the tavern and inns opening up their doors and rolling out cask after barrel of ale, beer and wine to prepare with the horde that may turn up this year. Even since she was a child, the festival had been growing in their village; more and more creatures, no doubt from Kaon, were coming to them every year. It was productive and profitable for the village, sure, but it was becoming harder to maintain.

Their village was bigger than most, almost like a small city, but that didn't mean they were able to handle all the crowds, even if the festival was only one day. The city council was having to ask for more and more guards just specifically for this day. Really though, maybe they should just focus on expanding the town more... Then more people could live here year-round, which could bring more revenue...

"Tailgate!"

Anchor’s voice snapper her out of her thoughts. She rushed back into the store to find he had already organized all his weapons on the front table. Having done this many times before, she got to work. 

"Stack up the swords on the racks," he said. "Spears and pikes against the store and the axes, daggers and maces on the stand."

She smiled. "Got it!"

He smiled back before returning to his workshop.

Knowing full well what could happen with a full arm load of weapons, Tailgate took her time gathering up the weapons. She made several trips in and out of the store to the stall while her father focused on bringing out his grind wheel and a small workbench. Ever since they had gotten the apprentices, Anchor would be out in the front offering free services during the festival while his men worked on making more weapons. It was a little hard on him, but well worth it in the long run, since they would have more customers coming back.

"After this festival, I'm gonna have to get another apprentice or two," he said, stretching out his back.

Tailgate looked up, tilting her head. “Why?”

"Getting on in years, dear,” he sighed, moving to sit down on a chair Tailgate had brought out earlier. “Might need to bring in a little more new blood to the forge. Pass on the torch to make these festivals more bearable."

“You already have Nuts and Barrel,” Tailgate pointed out.

“Yeah, they’ll be all right. I just don’t know if I want them to take over when the times comes.”

Tailgate couldn’t disagree with that. Nuts and Barrel were both good smiths, but they probably wouldn’t ever get as good as her father. And Anchor would be dead in the ground before he allowed someone less skilled than him to take over his business. He had worked hard to build up his shop’s reputation; he wasn’t going to let that die out just because he passed away.

Still, she knew he would find someone. Many young men wanted to be his apprentice, so she knew the next time he put up an ad, there would be plenty of takers. She just hoped he would be able to find someone he could fully depend on this time. It didn’t help he was incredibly stubborn about who he took on as an apprentice… Though, she supposed that he was a great enough smith that he was allowed to be picky.

Once she knew Anchor was situated, Tailgate ran around to get the rest of the set up finished. She didn’t have a whole lot to do, but she liked having a neat set up, as did the creatures when they came through. And she had some baked goods set aside for Anchor and the apprentices when they got hungry. And for herself, of course.

The festival soon got under way. Almost in an instant, monsters and creatures started pouring into the city. Everyone was loud, drinking and eating with monsters taking tribute. The guards were also working double time today; since there closer to Kaon, the town would get a lot more of the… aggressive creatures. Ogres, demons, and the like. And that meant that sometimes the occasional bar room brawl would break out.

But as the day went on, everything remained pretty peaceful. Her stall had a lot of monsters come by, Anchor sometimes repairing their weapons if they didn’t take new ones. It seemed that daggers were the popular weapon this year… Last year, everyone had wanted an axe. Before that, swords. It changed every year, though she wasn’t sure why.

Still, as many monsters she had seen and had come by the stall, she hadn’t seen Cyclonus. Though he wasn’t the most sociable, he always came to the Festival. Perhaps there was an emergency? Festival or not, he was King Megatron’s royal hunter. Work could have called him away…

She sighed, reaching up to rub her eyes. She knew she shouldn’t have been sad about it; Cyclonus was just a customer. Still… Despite him being a demon, she had a small crush on him. He was always nice to her and would humor her with conversation. And despite his standoffish personality, they got along. Not to mention he was rather handsome. At least she thought so; some of her friends didn’t understand how she could think a demon was attractive.

Oh well. She would see him again the next time he came by the shop. Whenever that was… She did hope it would be soon though.

“Tailgate!”

She turned around to see her father stand up, Barrel standing next to him holding up an awkwardly bent sword.

“I’m gonna head in the back really quick. If anyone comes by looking for a fix, tell them I’ll be a few minutes. Make sure they don’t walk away.”

She smiled, giving a thumbs up before he darted back into the workshop. Something must have been up with the welding pot if the swords were coming up like that. A quick fast fortunately, but Anchor father always preferred to fix his equipment himself. It was _his_ workshop, after all, so he had to be the one to fix equipment when need be.

Thankfully, no one had come by for a repair. Plenty of creatures came by the table, some regulars, to pick up some new equipment, but that was it. Tailgate just had fun watching everyone. Across the way, she could see her friend Destiny and her parents at their bakery pumping up pastry after pastry after pastry. The creatures were eating them up and it was a wonder how they could keep up.

Maybe when her father came back, she would sneak over to the stall to see if they needed help with anything. Nuts or Barrel could cover for her for a few minutes.

But just as she thought to call one of them up here, the crowd got quiet. Well, quieter anyway. There were still plenty of festivities going on, but it was still quieter than before. Tailgate turned her head to see people in the crowd parting for the head elder of the town… and Cyclonus following right behind.  

"Greetings, my dear," the elder said, smiling.

Tailgate would have smiled back, but it wasn't his usual sunny smile he had been known for. It looked... very forced, as if he were walking on glass and told to not to shout. Something wasn't right... And whatever it was, it had to do with Cyclonus, whose expression was as unreadable as always.

"Is your father home?"

"... Yes Elder," she said, her eyes flickering back and forth between the demon and him. "He's just in the back, but he won't be long. Would..." She slowly stood up and gestured to the chair she had brought out for herself. "Would you like to sit down?"

"Thank you, child."

She merely nodded as the elder sat down, looking to the store as he waited for Anchor to come out. Biting her bottom lip, she glanced at Cyclonus. The hunter only moved to lean against another wall, almost refusing to look at her. She thought about asking what was going  on, but the elder seemed dead set on talking to her father first... So all she could do was stand there and tend to anyone else who came by her stall. Which plenty did, though they kept glancing between the elder and Cyclonus...

She wondered if something had happened. Something bad... Had her father done something offensive? Or had the blade he forged not been up to par? She wanted to ask, but with how Cyclonus wouldn't look at her and the elder just sitting there waiting... All Tailgate do was hold her tongue and wait.

Thankfully, Anchor came back out after a few tense minutes. He was wiping up his hands when he looked up, eyes widening when he saw the village elder and Megatron's loyal hunter standing so close to his daughter. He glanced at her for some sort of explanation, but she just gave a confused shrug. That only made him more suspicious, but he kept his face neutral, walking over to the three of them.

"Elder," he said, placing his hand on Tailgate's shoulder. "Nice of you to come by the shop."

"Your stall seems to be doing quite well."

"It has been." He paused for a moment to glance at Cyclonus before turning back to the elder. "What can I help you with?"

Yep, something was definitely wrong here. Her father's grip was tight... He had to have been worried about something. Tailgate just wasn't sure what it was.

Then the Elder's smile fell, a grim look coming over his face. "Anchor... Sir Cyclonus approached us earlier about his... demands for tribute. He had hoped for a... peaceful discussion, so I came with."

"... What about the tribute?" Anchor demanded.

"Please, Anchor... This is not a matter we can fight. The terms of the festival much be obeyed."

"I know that, so why-?" Then he stopped, looking between Cyclonus and the elder. The elder was looking more and more somber the longer they remained silent while Cyclonus... His eyes weren't on his stall. Or any of the weapons on display. He wasn't carrying a bag to indicate that he would be taking more than one weapon and there wasn't anyone with him that could help him take any equipment. If he didn't want his work, them...

His eyes widened, growing pale as his grip tightened on Tailgate's shoulder. "No..."

"Anchor, you know the laws are final."

"No!" Anchor shouted, forcing Tailgate behind him as the crowd looked on. Tailgate just grew more and more confused, afraid even, as people started staring at them. She clung to her father’s back out of fear and confusion, looking between him and the two men standing before him. What was happening? Just why was he so upset?

“Anchor, you cannot-!”

"I said no!” Anchor turned to glare the demon, completely unafraid of what a member of Megatron’s court could do to him. Especially today during the Festival. “Leave! You’re not taking my daughter!"

That drew everyone's attention to them. The talking had stop, the festivities had silenced, no one moved a muscle as they all turned to the stall where the demon stood. Tailgate froze, looking up at her father with wide eyes as he glared menacingly at Cyclonus.

"Anchor, please understand that this isn't a matter for debate," the Elder said, raising up his hands in an attempt to calm the situation. "Lord Cyclonus had no reason to approach us; he has every right to simply lay claim and leave."

"Bullshit! I want to know why he wants my daughter!"

Tailgate couldn't wrap her mind around why Cyclonus would want her either. Sure, it was more common than the southern villages and cities for creatures to pick humans as their tribute, but thankfully it was never anything horrific or deadly. The worst case was simply a matter of obsession where a creature adored a baker's treats and chose the baker as tribute.

But her? What could she possibly offer the demon hunter? She was very limited in her knowledge of blacksmithing. She wasn't what many would consider beautiful. Her cooking was rather average with the occasional ability to make some good pastry here and there. Nothing bakery worthy though.

Just why was Cyclonus doing this?

"Anchor, unfortunately, you do not get to ask. You must comply with-!"

"I don't have to do anything! Now get out of here!"

Anchor had stepped forward, probably just because he had lost his balance or to put more distance between them and Tailgate. No one could have been sure, but it was enough for the Elder to raise a hand, which caused two guards to appear out of nowhere and rush her father. She could only watch in horror as they grabbed him, pulling him a few back and easily restraining him.

"Wha-?! Let me go!" he snarled, trying to shake them off.

"Wait-!" Tailgate moved to help her father, but the elder had already moved in front of her. She gasped, flinching back as he gently grabbed her shoulders. "E-Elder, why-?"

"I'm sorry, Tailgate." His expression looked pained... and sincere. He didn't want to do this to them. Tailgate was Anchor's only child, only family left... He knew this. So did everyone else in the town. She was all he had left and now... Now he had to be the one to separate them. Because Cyclonus had claimed her as tribute. "But please... Please. You must go with him."

He gestured to the demon, causing Tailgate to turn. She gasped when he found that he had moved from the wall, now kneeling down right in front of her. He still wore that unreadable expression, but his eyes... Bright and red and locked on her, his gaze gentle though firm. She didn't even notice the Elder step away from her; she only felt him gently take her hand.

"Come, Tailgate."

"I-I... I..."

"NO!"

They both turned to Anchor, who was now desperately pulling at the guards' grip. But no matter how hard he pulled or how much he struggled, they wouldn't let go.

"You fucking bastard! Don't touch her! What the hell do you want from her?!"

Cyclonus didn't reply at first. Instead, his arms came around Tailgate and pulled her against his chest. She stiffened, grabbing his shoulders tightly when he suddenly lifted her up with ease. She heard her father curse again, but she was too confused with everything else to pay attention. Cyclonus's grip wasn't tight... and he was carrying her like a child. Gently, but securely. And he didn't even seem to mind or notice that she was probably heavier than the average woman.

Then he turned to Anchor, who looked like he was ready to kill him. In a calm voice, loud enough for everyone staring to hear, he said, "I'm going to marry her." 

Everyone's eyes widened. Not just Tailgate and her father, even the elder and onlookers were caught off guard. They weren't actually expecting him to answer, but... Marriage? To Tailgate? Even she couldn't understand why. She wasn't the most beautiful woman here and she was just a human. Why would a powerful demon like Cyclonus want to have... her, out of every woman in the universe, as a wife?

Anchor couldn't believe it. This demon... A demon he thought he could trust in his store... He had lusted after his own daughter. This... monster betrayed the trust he had for him. Anchor had always thought Cyclonus was one of the good ones. Someone he didn't have to worry about, someone he enjoyed having as a longtime customer and gave special deals and benefits to.

And all he got in return was for this bastard to take away his own child, because he wanted to marry her.

“You… You dirty fucking bastard!” Anchor roared, trying to rip himself free from the guards, but to no avail. “How could you?! How could _you_?!”

Cyclonus didn’t say anything, turning back to Tailgate. She just sat there in his arms, avoiding his gaze as she trembled. She wanted to say something, anything… but she couldn’t. But it was hard. This… demon. The demon she had a crush, the demon she thought had no interest in her outside of simple conversation… He wanted to marry her.

She couldn’t understand. But there was nothing she could do as she was carried away. Everyone stared at her, just as stunned as she was, whispering to each other as they kept glancing at her. She could see some of her friends look horrified, not sure what to do… But no one did anything. No one attempted to stop him or persuade him to reconsider.

Not even her own father. She looked back at him, eyes widening at the look of horror on his face. The guards were no longer restraining him, instead just trying to keep him from falling over. He looked ready to cry, gripping the armor of the guards tightly.  The last time she had ever seen him like that was when her mother died, but that had been years ago. When she had just been a young girl…

She buried her face into Cyclonus’s shoulder. She didn’t want to leave her father. Not like this. He still needed her… and she needed him too. He was the man who had raised her and taken care of her all her life, had always been there for her even when he was so busy trying to run the shop and support them… He had to be a father and a mother to her. And now she was leaving him too, even if she didn’t want to go.

And she didn’t even know where she was going. She just knew that… she would marry Cyclonus. Because he wanted her to be his wife. A wife to a demon and the royal hunter of King Megatron. Primus, she knew nothing about being a proper wife to a demon. She knew it had to be somewhat similar to a human wife. Taking care of the house, helping her husband relax, and… having children to carry on the family name.

There was so much she wanted to ask, so much she wanted to say… But all she could do was tremble and softly sob in Cyclonus’s arms. She didn’t know what was going to happen. She didn’t understand any of this. She just hoped she would be all right.

 


End file.
